


The Profound Loneliness of Abs

by alunsina



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon was enjoying his vacation in Jeju when Sanghyuk decided to expose himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Profound Loneliness of Abs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a fill in the vixxpromptparty (http://vixxpromptparty.livejournal.com/510.html) to the prompt n/hyuk, abs. I blame slashedsilver and tlist (Neko_90! /shakes fist). Also, Hyuk. 
> 
> For slashedsilver: hope you feel better and able to fight back flu with nhyuk <3

It was ultimately an act of betrayal: Hakyeon officially away on vacation to Jeju, quietly spending time with his friends, with little to no access to the internet to keep tabs on his members ("I saw you upload photos on insta," Wonshik pointed out to him but that was beside the point) and no way at all of knowing what had happened. It wasn't until after he had tearfully hugged his friends goodbye and spent the entire ride back home to Seoul catching up with social media that he came across t-the the _thing_ \--

"The abs. It's Sanghyuk's abs. Why can't you say it, hyung?" Wonshik says from his lazy position on the dorm floor.

\--the thing with pulling the sweater up and the promotion cycle of Hyukkie's movie and Hakyeon wants to confront all of Hyukkie's cast members and put gum in their hair. By which he means, he would politely ask why the hell did they do such a thing to VIXX's maknae, why are they ruining his cutie image.

_Did they force you to do it? Did they bully you? We need to TALK_ , he texts and sends a smiley face to show he isn't bursting a blood vessel over this. When Sanghyuk doesn't reply in the next thirty seconds, he calls him. When that doesn't work either, he informs Jaehwan to please text Hyukkie that they need to have a discussion and also, please, please, please stop ignoring his calls.

"Calm down, hyung! I honestly think it's not bad. Sanghyuk's been working hard at the gym with Binnie and it's good that he wants to show off his efforts," Jaehwan explains as Hakyeon tries to think zen and drink a liter of banana milk in the kitchen area at the same time. He hasn't unpacked his things yet, he still has sand in his hair, saltwater has ruined his favorite pair of boots, and he is barely an hour back in their dorms and he's thinking about work again.

"This is all your fault, Wonshik. You corrupted him. It all starts in fun and love slaves but now it's all escalating and we have our maknae exposing himself in public."

"You thought my concept was hot!" Wonshik protests.

I totally did, Hakyeon thinks morosely to himself, but all that hard work of promoting Hyukkie's aegyo has gone down the drain with that one stunt.

When Sanghyuk comes back to the dorms from whatever hellish schedule he's in that requires him to overexpose himself in the cold Seoul winter, he just says, "So, it seems the fans really liked that kind of stuff, huh? It's been all over my feed. You think I should do it again for the comeback?"

Hakyeon tries not to shake him. "Hyukkie, you know we all do what we can in our schedules to promote ourselves and VIXX. But if any one of the sunbaes forced you--"

Sanghyuk shrugs. "Hmm, they didn't really force me. The fans loved it though." And because he wants Hakyeon to really burst a blood vessel, he lifts his shirt up, tucks the hem under his armpits and well. "It doesn't look weird is it? I mean Hongbin hyung gets really nervous about showing his." 

"Put that thing away. No. You have your natural aegyo working for the fans." There's nothing wrong with Sanghyuk taking an interest in putting in extra hours in the gym and his abs definitely don't look weird. But.

There's something wicked in the grin on Sanghyuk's face, almost teasing, and he's not putting away tha-that.

"My abs are kinda nice I think. Trainer hyung helped me a lot. Here-" Sanghyuk tugs on Hakyeon's wrist and, okay, he's touching the thing, it's not weird, oh, fine, there's muscle definition there. 

Sanghyuk laughs. "Hyung, why are you closing your eyes?"

So the more I wouldn't see your stupid face. "Fine, you worked hard to get them," Hakyeon reluctantly admits and finally meets Sanghyuk's eyes. "And it's okay too if you want to show them off. You're an adult anyways. You don't need me to--" He makes a vague gesture to substitute for the words "mother you," "look out for your image," "file a harassment case for you". It sinks in, Han Sanghyuk is an adult now, and has been for a long while, knows how to look out for himself and make his own decisions and can very well ignore all of Hakyeon's calls and he'll be fine anyways, and wow, who knew some set of nice abs could inspire such loneliness in Hakyeon?

"Hey, hyung, are you moping?" Sanghyuk is being a brat and holding him in place with his hands firm on Hakyeon's arms. He grew stronger too. "Why does it look like I'm making you cry?"

Because you grew up and you didn't tell me, Hakyeon wants to whine. Instead he shakes his head and says, no, repeatedly.

Sanghyuk looks at him. "I'm not going to do aegyo forever. Anyways, Jaehwan hyung is better suited at it than me." He pokes at Hakyeon's belly, like he doesn't know what to say next and he's keeping his hands busy. 

"Sometimes you're too soft and think too much about things. It would be nice if you worried less. About the hyungs. About me, " he whispers soft, still poking at Hakyeon's tummy. "No seriously, hyung, this is fat, how can you fit on those tight black pants of yours, it's physically impossible. Do you not like breathing at all?"

"What?"

"You know what would be nice? Gym time. Then I'll beat you so bad at crunches you'll regret slacking off," Sanghyuk says and he's grinning. Hakyeon gets it, nods, takes the unspoken offer, because Hakyeon cannot look after him forever but they have this. This. 

Jaehwan walks in on them, naked except for his pair of ratty boxer shorts with the holes in them, and Hakyeon has his hands still on Sanghyuk's rock-hard abs, Sanghyuk still poking the softness of Hakyeon's belly. Jaehwan makes a weird noise around the spoon in his mouth.

"This is not a weird time is it? No, no, definitely not thinking weird thoughts about this guys!" Jaehwan backtracks into his room.

"Oh god. Please go correct his 'weird' thoughts, Sanghyuk," Hakyeon says into his flushed hands.

"I don't mind his weird thoughts at all," Sanghyuk says, all mock-sweetness and light, and Hakyeon groans.


End file.
